The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by Proof-of-Life523
Summary: Plot from Hitoshizuku-P remake.


_**The Wolf that fell in Love with Red Riding Hood Chapter 1**_

_**So, here is the second story that I'm uploading! Again, this is from the producer: Hitoshizuku-P. Just because that person makes one of the best stories ever! **__**This song though, is from another producer/ song maker. It was originally sung with a different vocaloid other than Rin and Len.**_

_**So the story starts very similar to the song. You may not know, the plot might actually change.**_

_**Disclaimer: almost forgot. The song this is from is not mine but the producer mentioned before. any changes of the plot will be mine mwuhahaha**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

"Give these cookies to your grandmother when you meet her today, okay?"

The mother gave a packet of cookies to a girl, all dressed in red. Ever since she was a little child, her favourite colour was red. She especially likes her red coat that her grandmother gave her. She loved it so much, she wore it every day. Throughout the village she was known as 'Red Riding Hood'.

"I'm sure grandmother would love it!" the girl smiled. She placed it onto her basket, with all the things she would give to her grandmother. She would visit her once every week. This time she packed a story book for her to read when moments of the day feel long.

"Make sure you come back before sundown. You don't want to be attacked by the wolves in the nearby forest." Her mother warned her.

"Okay, I'll be back before sundown." Little Red gave her mother a wave and set off to her grandmother's house. It was bright outside, enough time for Rin to travel through the shady forest.

The forest animals scatter away as they attempt to escape from the Big Bad Wolf. Dangerous he may look, but he is just a forest animal like the others that had dispersed away from him; an equal.

'_I'm not gonna eat you. I'm just walking past. Don't be afraid of me.' _The wolf thought.

But no one is brave enough to face the wolf; one step closer to him, they believe they will meet their end. Being called a Big Bad Wolf seems pretty bad for the poor animal, being lonely for most of its life.

The bright sunlight seeping through the tree's branches touched softly on his hand. The lonely wolf looked through the branches and realised how high the sun is.

"Ah, I need to hurry to that place." he said.

Suddenly, the colour red moving down the nearby road caught his eye.

"Thank goodness I arrived before her." The wolf said with a sigh of relief. He walked over to one side and leaned against the apple tree. This place is found deep within the forest where no animal would go to as it was the Big Bad Wolf's favourite place. So he dropped his guard and closed his eyes. He started to dream about the day when he met a human curious enough to come close to him.

It was a secret place, where he liked to sleep against the tree trunk. On a nice day like this, the sun would shine down and rest on him. But it wasn't long before an intruder arrived at the tree. The intruder didn't run. Once a day, every week, the two of them would meet at this place. Naturally, it became a secret place for the two of them. Though, they have never made eye contact with each other.

The wolf's ears began to flicker at the nearby sound of footsteps. But he didn't move from his spot because he already knows who it is.

"Great, I'm finally here." Little Red said, exhausted. She looked at the apple tree and smiled. "As always it's so beautiful!"

Suddenly, a tail from behind the tree started to move back and forth. If you look a little bit higher, you could see the wolf's ears and its sleeping face. The girl softly giggled to herself. She rested on the other side of the apple tree.

'_He's here again, that wolf.'_ She thought. _'Cute. I guess he's always like this. Like that time when I first came to this tree.'_

It was when Little Red was asked for the first time to deliver something to Grandma. She was always so weak and frail. But she's the type of grandma that you can tell everything and she won't tell anyone. Little Red was happy that she was old enough to go alone. But she never told her about the secret place she stops at to meet a wolf.

Little Red was given a map on her first couple of tries. But even with the map, the girl loses her way. It was obvious that she had no sense of direction. There was a time when she was completely lost and scared. The sun was about to set and night animals have started to wake. It was cold and dark in the forest. Little Red started to run without knowing where it will lead her until she stopped at a small clearing with apple tree in the middle. It looked so beautiful and the sun's last rays of the day shone on the green leaves, making it shine a vibrant colour.

Behind the tree Little Red saw a black shadow. The little girl was scared that it was going to attack her. She was so scared that she ran away but she had only ran a fair distance. It was only coincidence that the apple tree clearing was close to the road intersection. She was able to arrive at home just in time.

The clearing in the middle of the forest was so beautiful; the vibrant colours, resting on the leaves of the apple tree and the strange shadow that rested on the tree trunk. "I'll go there again next time."

* * *

**So I'm gonna stop here now. How is it? Is it too short? Or is it okay? Tell me about your opinions and review! Go crazy with it!**


End file.
